


hi, hello

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 09:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>three in the morning, coffee and smiles. seems like a perfect time to find your soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hi, hello

**Author's Note:**

> first work! just a cute, little "hi i'm so and so" at a little coffee shop at three in the morning. if you like it, tell me so.

this was one of the many nights that liam payne couldn't sleep. he tried, really, but his brain was overflowing with idea after idea after _idea_ and he couldn't rest until he emptied every last drop of creativity onto paper, his hand, anything to get it out of his head. drawings, photos, inventions, everything that was art in anyway, liam had it in that head of his. from off of the top of his head, liam can count two - wait. yeah, two - spiral notebooks filled to the very last page with music notes, doodles, and drawings in pen accompanied by watercolor paint.

staying up late was a familiar friend of liam payne - a constant lingering shadow that trailed behind him during the day and fully enveloped him once the sun went down. over the years he had learned to deal with his little quirk, seeking sanctuary in the dwindling hours of the eve before moving onto the next venue and the next. when he was younger and his favorite place - the library - closed for the night, he often camped out in the park; watching the stars from the swings on the playscape. 

as a child he never bragged about his unrestricted bed time, because the truth was he assumed that it was a natural thing to do - escape off during the night and explore. it was only when he had begun his quest to read the dictionary that he realized the truth of the situation. so now, he was on the quest for a new destination - somewhere to keep him warm on this brisk fall evening. 

the incandescent glow of the local starbucks was what drew him in, like a moth to a flame. flipping the collar up on his chestnut colored leather jacket that burned auburn in the lingering luminescence of the streetlamps, he made his way inside. the slightest jingle of a bell signaled his entry, the softest  whoosh as the door retreated back to the snugness of its frame and shut out the encroaching darkness. a pair of chocolate brown eyes blinked against the sudden rush of light, the slightest fumbling of pale fingers combing through the messy tendrils of dark locks.

at three in the morning, mr. payne was not particularly dressed to impress; adorning the aforementioned jacket over a superman tee and skinny jeans - not forgetting his red high top converse. allowing his curious yet tentative gaze to discourse across the rather empty coffee shop, the merest flicker in his peripherals registered male sitting alone in the corner before he went up to order something to drink.

“venti black, please.” his tone was masculine yet carried a certain waver within, almost pensive and laced with a delicate british accent. the barista deeming the amount and then proceeding to dig out some crumpled bills from his pockets and handing it over.

*

zayn tapped his finger onto the table in a melody of a familiar tune by the beatles, pondering on what to do for the next three hours and shifted in his seat. he sat back in his seat and opened his notebook, hazel eyes scanning over his first draft of an essay. zayn sighed and shifted again, sipping his drink.

he placed the pencil down and watched liam wait for his drink, watching him tapping his long fingers onto the counter, looking all pretty. he licked his lips and pushed a free hand through his hair. the barista handed the twenty year old his cup of joe to which the latter expressed his thanks. tan, wiry fingers curled around the paper cuff of his beverage, the warm seeping through their callused tips. just as he turned about to find a seat with cup secured in hand, a soft voice interrupted his thoughts. his brown eyes immediately discoursed down to the source, finding the very male he had glanced out of his peripherals presented before him.

he had smooth features offset by rosy, red lips, a slight tentativeness seeping into his once outspoken expression. he had introduced himself. _zayn._

liam was frozen for a few moments, barely registering his soft apology of sorts but taking the chance to admire the curl bestowed across his rosy lips. clearing his throat awkwardly upon this realization, the six foot male shifted his feet a bit before taking the liberty of replying to the intriguing boy.

“nice name,” his light, cautious tenor wisped out - once again revealing his british accent, “urr, i really like it …” 

smooth moves, liam. ruffling his wild tresses, the male offered an uncertain half grin that accentuated his eyes, icy facets reflecting a curiosity shrouded by timidness. “i'm liam by the way. liam payne.”

**Author's Note:**

> reach me on tumblr (stopcalums) and twitter (samurotts) i take requests!


End file.
